


Surprise Me

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in Dec 2009, as future fic, set in December 2010.  Spoilers through episode 6-7.  Written for <a href="http://bonorattle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bonorattle.livejournal.com/"><b>bonorattle</b></a>, for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/house_stocking/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/house_stocking/"><b>house_stocking</b></a>. Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonorattle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bonorattle).



> Written in Dec 2009, as future fic, set in December 2010. Spoilers through episode 6-7. Written for [](http://bonorattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**bonorattle**](http://bonorattle.livejournal.com/), for [](http://community.livejournal.com/house_stocking/profile)[**house_stocking**](http://community.livejournal.com/house_stocking/). Happy Holidays!

"I _will_ figure out what you're getting me for Christmas-Hannukah-Kwaanza."

Wilson turned the car left. "I don't celebrate Kwaanza."

"You technically don't celebrate Christmas, either." House glared out the window and wiggled his butt on the toastily warmed seat. "And, practically speaking, I haven't noticed a menorah around the apartment, so to say you 'celebrate' Hannukah would be a stretch. At best. But none of that is relevant to the fact that I know you've bought me a present, and I'm going to find out what it is. You can't surprise me."

"Hm," Wilson said, and turned another corner. "Given how loudly you're barking up the wrong tree, I'd say I've got a pretty good shot at surprising."

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't made any guesses as to what it is, so how could I be barking up --"

Wilson raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence.

"You didn't buy it," House concluded, and Wilson smiled. "Oh, god, some crappy homemade craft, or a stupid _poem_ , or a mix tape."

Dimples dimpling, Wilson said cheerily, "A mix tape! I used to love making mix tapes. Maybe for your birthday."

"No! It wasn't a suggestion!"

"Too late." Wilson pulled the car over to the curb.

They were in front of Cuddy's house. "This isn't the movie theater."

"No," Wilson said, pointing toward the front door, "but there is going to be a show."

Wilson was wrong about that, though. There was no show at all. Just Lucas with a bag over his shoulder and a hug shared with Cuddy that looked a hell of a lot like goodbye.

House watched Lucas's van drive out of sight before turning to Wilson.

"Surprise," Wilson said, and nodded toward Cuddy's door. "Rachel's staying with her aunt for the weekend, and a very single Cuddy's expecting you."

"I --"

"See you tomorrow." The door locks popped. "Or the day after, whatever."

The front door opened as Wilson drove away.

"I don't know what you want me to do," House confessed.

Cuddy pulled him into her house with a smile. "Surprise me."


End file.
